


Rebellion

by memeberd



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: Idk, I've been drawing some stuff for my interpretation of the gem AU but I don't feel like the pictures were enough, and comics are my weakness, so here's a short piece of an event in the AU. I might write more and add them to this, but right now this is all I have.





	Rebellion

“Good morning,” cooed a frighteningly familiar voice. Something warm and soft touched Opal’s forehead. His yellow eyes snapped open to see a big pink face far too close to his. The face, which looked very similar to Yellow Diamond’s, burst into an astonished smile, and he giggled with Yellow Diamond’s voice. “Oh my!” Said the great pink giant who stared into Opal’s eyes like a mother taking in the features of her child for the very first time, “look at those bright yellow eyes of yours!” He marveled.

Opal let out a tiny sound of fear, and the giant allowed more space inbetween their faces at last, and Opal could see more of the giant. He was like Yellow Diamond, but pink, he lacked hair, he lacked - really -  _ most _ clothing. Save for a great spotted red cape tied under his chin and a large white garment that covered his stomach and ended where his legs began. And then, Opal spotted the large diamond-cut gem burrowed in his stomach and gleaming proudly, uncovered by that one white piece of clothing he  _ did  _ wear. “Who  _ are _ you?” Said Opal.

“I’m Pink Diamond,” Said the pink giant, eyes glistening with the same energy as his own gem, “and  _ you’re _ an Opal! Yes, you’ll fit in perfectly with my court, here on Earth. You know, this planet is all about  _ differences _ , it’s rather infectious - in a  _ good _ way.” Opal stayed quiet, he didn’t really know what else to say, not just because Pink Diamond continued on. “The ones who are  _ native _ to this planet, not one human looks exactly the same, and that’s normal for them!” During this, Pink Diamond had wandered to a farther corner of the room they were in. “Offcolored, that’s what Yellow labelled you, right?”

Opal didn’t respond.

“Now, I don’t think that’s quite right, come here…” Said Pink Diamond, and with the usher of his hand, whatever Opal was sitting on glided beside Pink Diamond, and then he pointed out the window he stared through. “The humans call this time of day sunrise, what do you think of it?” Pink Diamond stayed quiet now, and he watched Opal.

Outside that window, Opal saw a bright, nearly starless sky where a mass of orange met a mass of violet halfway in a baby blue embrace. The two hugging masses of color were painted over like someone had taken a great paintbrush and in one swipe added red and pink puffs. After Opal had stared long enough, he looked down to his own gem which seemed to mirror the scene perfectly. “It looks like  _ me, _ ” said Opal.

“The sky only looks like that two times each day, sunrise and sunset, which makes it even more special to those who live here.” Said Pink Diamond, voice still having vigor, but trying to be soft. “I think you deserve a new title, to match your unique colors and abilities.”

“ _ Really?! _ ” Opal felt a weight lift off of his chest, and he turned fully to face Pink Diamond in anticipation. “Like what??” He asked.

“As a Diamond,” Pink Diamond began, “I sincerely apologize for the first label you were given at your first formation, and correct it to Sunrise.”

“Sunrise?” Opal repeated. The word rolled out like a breath of cool air.

“Welcome to my court, Sunrise Opal.”

In all of Opal’s life, he had never felt so welcome, or so clean. But still, something stirred in the back of his head, and then he remembered. “Where’s Sapphire?!” Said Opal, voice full of alarm.

“Ah, yes, the Sapphire you were delivered to me with. He was a Yellow Sapphire, is that right?” Asked Pink Diamond.

Opal nodded his head frantically.

“Fluffy guy?” Pink Diamond asked.

“ _ Really _ fluffy!” Said Sunrise Opal, nodding again.

“Well,” Said Pink Diamond, forefinger and thumb thoughtfully touching to his chin, “I don’t think he’s reformed yet.”

Sunrise Opal gripped his afro with a soft gasp.

“Don’t worry, my Pearl is keeping a very close watch on him and will alert me once your friend has reformed!” Pink Diamond said before thinking something to himself and softly chuckling. “It’s kind of cute, how your eyes match him.”

“Where is he right now?” Asked Sunrise Opal, ignoring his Diamond’s remark. “Can I see him?”

“Of course, come on down! They’re just outside of this room.” With a wave of Pink Diamond’s hand, the surface Sunrise Opal sat on lowered itself to ground level. 

Sunrise Opal stepped down and rushed through the doorless Diamond-sized doorway to find a lengthy hall. The ceiling was ornamented with thousands of gems encapsulated in protective bubbles.  What they were doing up there, Sunrise Opal wasn’t too sure. But at the moment, he assumed they were other “inferior” gems thrown away by Blue and Yellow Diamond.  At the very end of the hall was a gargantuan pink crystalline throne, and a Pearl sat at the foot of the throne. He wore more clothing than his Diamond, but he still resembled him with a spotted red bowtie, his gem located on his stomach, and bare feet like his Diamond. As Sunrise Opal got closer, he noticed he looked very tired. Very tired of watching Sapphire. Sapphire’s gem sat unbubbled in the Pink Pearl’s lap. Sunrise Opal scooped the mustard-gold gem out of Pearl’s lap and cupped it in the palms of his plum-red hands. The Pearl was so dazed by boredom he was unaware someone had just snatched away the Sapphire he was supposed to be watching for his Diamond.

“It’s great here, Sapphire, I can’t wait for you to come back…”  Sunrise Opal whispered close to the stone as if his friend could hear him from inside.

As Sunrise Opal continued to stare, the gem in his hands glowed a bright yellow before floating into a flash of white light - and Sapphire was back! He landed on his feet, stumbling. Sunrise Opal caught him.

“I’m right here, Opal,” said Sapphire. Sunrise Opal smiled and hugged him.

“Dude, you won’t  _ believe _ what Pink Diamond is like!” Sunrise Opal said.

" _Pink_ Diamond? Opal, where are we?!" Asked Sapphire.

The Pink Pearl from earlier was alert as  _ ever _ now, and he straightened up to a stand with wide eyes behind his large glasses. “MY  DIAMOND! ” The Pearl screeched down the hallway. “ _THE YELLOW SAPPHIRE_ _ REFORMED!! _ ”

Sapphire and Sunrise Opal looked at the Pink Pearl with astonishment.

“I didn’t know a Pearl could yell like that.” Sapphire said.

“You know, you could'a like,  _ walked _ to where Pink Diamond is. And not have to yell.” Sunrise Opal said, glaring at the Pearl.

“I know, aren’t I lucky I don't have to do all that?” Said the Pearl, looking pretty proud of himself.


End file.
